Bloody Pirates!
by Tonkswyrda
Summary: Elizabeth ran of with Jack, leaving Will alone on Tortuga. Untill a witch, claiming to come from 1998 shows up on the beach. He knows Tonks is married, but could he be falling for her?


Will walked along the shore of the small island of Tortuga, looking out to sea. Bending over, he picked up a pebble, throwing it deep into the salty waters of the Mediterranean. Scowling, he threw another. He couldn't believe himself. He had let her go, walk out of his life, in the arms of Jack Sparrow. Bloody pirates. He should have followed her, and tried to make her see… Jack couldn't offer her what he could. Not that he could offer much anymore, what with the east India trading company intent on taking over the seven seas. But still, what did Jack have? A boat. A bloody ship. Will sighed. Elizabeth had never been one to stand by on land while the war raged out at sea. He should have known she really did love him, after he was taken by the Kraken. It was Elizabeth who had convinced them all to go and get him from Davy Jones' locker. And then they had off and left him here. And he had thought he could at least call Jack a Friend. Sitting in the sand, Will watched the tide wash up on the beach, washing over a large rock.

Wait- rock? That rock was moving…

Jumping up, Will ran down to the water, and heaved the limp, wet figure out of the water, dragging it up to higher ground. Shocked, he starred as the figure rolled over, coughing.

It was a girl. But that wasn't what had Will so shocked. No, this girl… she had short, pink hair. And she was wearing tight trousers, black boots, and some sort of cloak. Not at all what ladies wore…

"Err… are you okay?" he asked, concerned, as she sat up.

"I think so…" shivering, she shook her head, spraying Will with water. Rubbing her eyes, she took him in. her grin grew wider the longer she starred.

"What?"

"What the hell are you wearing?" she laughed lightly.

"I could ask you the same thing. Are you a pirate?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Why would I be a pirate? I'm not crazy! Sheesh!" standing, she took a stick out of an inside pocket of her cloak, and waved it over her wet clothes. Instantly they were steaming dry. "That's better." She muttered, smiling to herself.

"How did you do that?" Will asked, mouth agape.

"Oh…" Her face dropped. "Shit… erm, magic?" she grinned, before hastily changing the subject, stowing the stick back in her cloak. "So, who are you?"

"Will Turner."

"Tonks." Smiling, she stuck out her hand to shake. He starred at it. Women didn't shake hands…

Taking it, Will mumbled "That's a strange name."

"My first names even stranger." She grinned again. "But seriously Will, what are you wearing? You look like you're from the 17th century or something…"

Will frowned. "It is the 17th century."

She snorted. "I'm not that stupid. I know its 1998."

"No, it's definitely not 1998." Will said. Was she insane?

Tonks bit her lip. Looking him over again. She looked around, peering at a few people walking along the dirt path beside the sand. She paled. "Crap." She whispered.

"Tonks… are you okay?" Will asked, as she started to panic.

"NO I'm bloody well not!" She hissed. "Here I was, in the middle of a bloody battle, and now I've somehow gone back 400 years! How the hell?" she started pacing, muttering to herself. Suddenly, her hair turned a mousy brown.

"How did you do that?" Will asked, amazed.

"I'm a metamorphmagus." She told him, before turning back to her muttering.

"A Meta what?" Will asked, confused. She walked over to him, dragging him to a more secluded area.

"Will… I'm a witch. Listen to me!" she held up a hand to stop him as he opened his mouth. This was crazy… witches weren't real… were they? "I'm really from 1998. That's why I'm dressed like this… and somehow I've ended up back in time… it must have been a combination of spells that hit me…" she looked him in the eye. "I need your help Will. Please?"

"But what's a metamorphmus?" he asked, confused.

"Metamorphmagus. It means I can change my appearance at will."

"Oh. Okay… so your stick… is that like a wand?"

She nodded. "Please… can you help me? I need to find a way back. I can't stay here… Teddy…" she sunk down to the ground, putting her head in shaking hands. Will crouched down next to her.

"Teddy?"

"My… my son…" she choked.

Will looked at her. He couldn't not believe her. And he'd always had a weak pot for women in distress… like Elizabeth… he pushed her from his mind. She didn't matter anymore.

"Of course I'll help you. And a think I know just the person." Unfortunately, finding Tia Dalma would be another problem…

Her face brightened. "Really? Oh Will, thank you!" she threw her arms around him. His stomach knotted as he looked at her relieved face.

"Okay… but first, we're going to have to get you to fit in…"

Ten minutes later, the two of them walked into the small port. Will kept glancing nervously at Tonks- even though she now had long, dark hair, and her cloak covered most of her outfit, he couldn't help but notice everyone looking at her. He knew why- She was very beautiful… Will stopped himself.

"She has a son." He muttered to himself. "This means a husband." He shouldn't be thinking like that about a married woman…

"Where are we going?" she murmured softly, stepping closer to him. Will nodded to a brightly lit, loud house. She raised an eyebrow. "You are not taking me to the whore house."

"No where else on this island is going to have clothes for you." Will muttered back.

"I suppose you know everyone there." Tonks replied snarkily, scowling.

"No, I don't! And don't look like that, its not going to help."

Sighing, Tonks settled with looking put out as they approached the house. Will headed for a group of women standing outside.

"Scarlett! Giselle!"

Tonks hung back as he talked to them. Scarlett kept giving glancing at her, which unnerved Will.

"She could get a job here if she wanted." She finally said.

"No thank you… Look, I just really need a dress for her… do you have anything I could have? Giselle?"

The blonde woman sighed. "Fine. Bring her over here." Quickly, Will fetched her.

"Will, I really don't want-"

"Just do it, please… you stick out enough already…"

Giselle and Scarlett turned her round, before calling an older woman over. After a few minutes deliberation, Giselle pulled Tonks inside.

"Hey, where-"

"Relax Turner; she's just getting her changed." Scarlett assured him, laughing.

Scowling, Will leaned against the wall, waiting for her to come out. She soon did, and he couldn't help but be amazed again. The dress was a prefect fit, albeit a bit dirty. But he knew she'd be able to get that off with magic. The soft pink fabric suited her too, considering her earlier hair colour. Thanking Giselle, she joined him, blushing.

"What?" he asked, as they began walking again.

"That was… interesting. The walls in there aren't… sound proofed."

"Oh."

"Yeah…" coughing lightly, Tonks turned down a side alley, where she pulled her wand from her dress sleeve. Tapping the dress, she removed the dirt, and quickly joined Will on the main street again.

"It suits you." He told her.

She blushed again. "Thanks. To be honest, I never wear dresses… not this long, anyway." She added cheekily. "Although it does have its merits…" She lifted the hem, to show her laced boots underneath. "No way am I taking them off. Worth a fortune…"

Will shook his head. 1998 must be so different…

"So, who are we looking for?" She asked.

"An old friend of mine… we're going to have to hire a boat though…she's on a ship somewhere."

"You mean you don't even know where she is?" Tonks cried.

"Not exactly… I know who she's with though. And they're not going to be too hard to follow."

"Helpful." Tonks said dryly.

"The whole of the British government is looking for them. There'll be plenty of ships to follow. And, not to mention… Jack left me with this." He held up a compass.

"I don't see how that helps." Tonks said dully, crossing her arms.

"It points to whatever you want most in this world."

"…Really? So if I take it it'll point to this… friend of yours?"

"Should do." Will grinned as her face lit up.

"So where can we get a boat?"

"At the harbour…"

"Oh, right." She rolled her eyes, laughing. Will turned down a side street, leading back to the water. Together they walked along the Warf, talking to everyone who owned a boat. But no one was willing to take them out. No one wanted to risk a run in with the East India Company. Will was getting frustrated. This was failing badly…

"I suppose I could Aparate us if worst comes to worst." Tonks said thoughtfully, as they walked up a side street, heading towards the pub.

"Aparate?

"Yeah… you won't enjoy it much though… it'll be quicker than sailing…but it'll be dangerous if I don't know where we're going."

"The Black Pearl."

"I know that, but I don't know where it is! And it'll be moving too… i've neither been there either… but I suppose it's the only option left?"

Will nodded apprehensively.

"Okay then… take my arm." She held out her left arm, gripping her wand with her right.

He gripped her arm tightly, unsure of what he was in for. She closed her eyes tightly, taking a breath, and turned on the spot.

He couldn't breathe; he was being pushed in on every side, like someone was forcing him into a tight hole.

He fell onto a hard floor, gasping for breath.

"Are you okay? It takes some getting used to… you haven't splinched have you?" Tonks asked seriously, crouching next to him.

He shook his head, looking around. "You did it! And what's splinching?"

"Splitting of body parts. You shouldn't mess with apparation. People can leave parts of themselves behind."

"Urgh."

"Indeed." Tonks pulled him to his feet, as the cabin door crashed open.

"What the bloody hell are you doing back here? And how did you get here? And who's she?" Jack was looking most unimpressed as he drew his pistol.

Tonks pulled her wand out of her sleeve. "I'm Tonks. Now put your gun down before I blast your bloody face off."

"…With a stick?"

Tonks flicked her wand, and his hat burst into flames.

Yelling, Jack pulled it off his head, pouring his rum over it.

"What the bloody hell was that for? Now my rum's gone, and that's my hat!"

Tonks shrugged. "It's lame anyway. Although, you are a pirate so…" she turned to Will.

"Jack, we need to talk to Tia Dalma. We have a problem."

"So do i! she put my bloody hat on fire!" Jack cried.

"God, if it means that much to you…" Tonks muttered angrily, flicking her wand again. The hat returned to its former state.

"How did you do that?" Jack asked, eyeing her wand nervously.

"Magic." Tonks winked.

Jack turned to Will, opened mouthed.

"Jack, she's from 1998. She's a witch. We have to get her back."

"Seriously?"

"Siriusly." Tonks replied, smirking. She blushed. "And none of you will get that…"

"Will?"

Will paled, as Elizabeth stepped out from behind Jack.

"What are you doing here?"

**A/N: so this will probably be a short story. Review and tell me what you think! :P**


End file.
